This invention relates to optical fiber cables, and especially to such cables for submarine use.
Such cables have to have a reasonable degree of flexibility, and should be resistant to high pressures and to the action of the sea. In addition, repeaters are needed at intervals determined by the attenuation of the optical fibers, which repeaters are processed electrically so that electrical conductors need to be incorporated into the cable.
An object of the invention is to provide a cable which meets the above requirements in an economical manner.
According to the invention there is provided an optical fiber cable, especially for submarine use, which includes a central cylindrical strength member, a number of coated optical fibers overlaying the surface of said strength member, a metallic tube enclosing and overlaying said optical fibers, and a sheath which encloses said metallic tube.